


Cigarettes and Beach Sand

by Pequena_Anne



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mechanic Daryl Dixon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jesus (Walking Dead), Shy Daryl Dixon, Slow Burn, single father Jesus (the walking dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pequena_Anne/pseuds/Pequena_Anne
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a mechanic from the interior of Georgia, extremely introverted and with sociability problems he lives alone in a small house following a monotonous and lonely routine. Paul Rovia has just moved to the city, his car stops running a few streets before his house and Daryl helps him, now those damn eyes and bright smile don't leave his head anymore and to make matters worse Paul always seems to be around caring with Daryl like no one ever cared, making Daryl laugh and feel those damn butterflies in his belly.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fluent in English, i translated with the help of the internet so please if you find any errors, correct me in the comments, i hope it is at least decent for understanding.

Daryl leaned back in the car with a cigarette hanging from his lips, inhaled slowly, letting the smoke run through his lungs before releasing it. His hands were dirty with grease, he had just repaired the engine of an old Opal that smelled like a wet dog and tequila, the movement in the workshop has been slower lately due to the sudden change in the weather, the snow started to fall with more force, just the bravest people took the risk of driving in the slippery turn signals that made the streets more deserted.  
When he finished the cigarette, he threw it on the floor and stepped on it to extinguish it, pulled an old, stained fabric from his back pocket and used it to clean as much grease as he could and tucked it back into the same place, his eyes landed on a breathless man who approached the entrance to the workshop, he wore a long overcoat over several layers of fabric, black pants and boots tied at the ankle. There was a cap covering his straight hair that fell over his shoulders, stopping on his chest and some strands stuck to his forehead due to sweat, the color of his hair was like the sand on the beach after being licked by the sea, his beard was the same shade and it was very well trimmed, different from Daryl's, who besides being thin was sloppy and lazy since he didn't care much about how he looked most of the time.  
He was a little shorter and thinner than Daryl, his nose was perfectly tilted up, his cheeks bounced in carmine and his eyes were big, yes, his eyes were really what caught his attention, they were a blue deep as the ocean in the midst of a storm, Daryl did not know that there could be such beautiful people, and if they did, they certainly did not belong in a place like this.

–Excuse me.– The man stopped at the entrance, staring at Daryl as he pulled the cap off and stuffed it in his overcoat pocket, the threads before perfectly aligned and silky fell into disarray, Daryl wondered what the shampoo would smell like, it definitely wasn't from here perceive by the way of speaking and by the fact that the city was so small that Daryl could recognize almost everyone if he saw them.

–Yes?– Daryl put his thumb to his lips biting the corner of his nail, social situations made him naturally uncomfortable and it was almost impossible not to act strangely when he had to talk to a client even more if that person looked as good as this man's, Daryl wondered if he was a businessman or a lawyer.

–I just arrived in the city, I'm moving here, but my car died a little before I managed to reach this street. Can you help me? – Daryl saw the boy's tense shoulders as he approached a little, he wondered if it was just the tension of the situation with the car or if Daryl was making him uncomfortable in some way, maybe he smelled bad. Daryl was dirty, greasy hair and old clothes, well, it wasn't his fault, he was a mechanic and he was in the middle of work. He turned and picked up his toolbox, checked to see if the essentials were there, and turned to catch the blue eyes again.

–Lead the way. – The man let out a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed a little, he took a few steps forward and offered his hand to the mechanic. Daryl rubbed her pants trying to clean them a little more before holding her hand in front of her, she felt a shiver run down the back of his neck, his hand was cold.

–Paul Rovia. – Paul said with a genuine smile intensifying the handshake, seeming not to care about the grease that soiled his skin.–Daryl Dixon. – as soon as he distanced himself from the touch, he tried to shove his hands in his pants pockets, Paul led the way, they spent about 20 minutes of walking in an uncomfortable silence for Paul, he seemed to be squirming not to start chattering. but whenever he tried, he got some muffled grumbling in response so he decided to keep silent, maybe Daryl was shy or he just didn't go with his face.  
They passed a few houses and very few shops, like a small craft store and a used store with a faded sign, it didn't take long for Paul to see the black Sedan standing by a tree, he hurried on and tilted his head towards the passenger window wherein the seat was Clementine, his teenage daughter with her feet on the glove compartment swinging at an agitated pace, with headphones probably listening to some punk band that Paul was unaware of.   
He tapped the glass a few times, pulling the girl out of her little world, laughed when Clementine jumped, dropping the headphones while a grimace formed.

–You took too long. – Paul reads her lips behind the frosted glass as he lowered her feet and opened the door by jumping out, flinched when he felt the sudden change in temperature and Paul had to contain the urge to pull her into his arms and cover her with your overcoat. Paul crossed his eyes with Daryl when he saw that he started to say something.

–What happened? – Daryl approached, letting his eyes slide around the car.

–He started to make a strange noise, I was worried, but I thought he could take it since there was little left, so he just stopped. I tried to take a look, but I don't know anything about cars, I really don't know what it could have been, –he said before throwing the keys at Daryl.

–Hum. – he grunted, looking at the heart keychain with a picture of a smiling baby, he assumed it was the girl next to Paul. He placed his toolbox on the floor and opened the driver's door, his nostrils, quickly flooded with the aroma of coffee, he felt something citrus in the background and very good Daryl felt himself diving into a garden full of orange flowers. On the panel were thrown keys, candy wrappers and snack packaging, the internal mirror held a teddy bear and some ornaments made with beads.  
He settled on the seat and in the rearview mirror, he saw a baby chair with a fluffy sheet wrapped around a small sleeping creature, his chubby cheeks were flushed and his mouth was slightly open. Daryl couldn't help but smile, children were something he found sublime, so pure and sincere that they made his heart soften.  
He put the key in the ignition and started it, the engine made a loud and choked noise, but the car didn't start, removed the key and got out of the car going to the hood to look for the cause of the problem. Clementine looked restless as she paced up and down, leaving her boot prints in the snow with her eyes fixed on her cell phone.

–What happened? – Paul asked, taking a quick look at the back seat window.

–I'm out of battery. – Clementine said, looking at his father with a pout, he sighed between a smile.

–You will survive, believe me, – Paul said, ruffling his daughter's hair. Daryl felt someone approach and stop beside him.

–I'm Clementine, what's your name? – the girl asked, Daryl stared at her without understanding what the girl wanted with that, her eyes were big like Paul's but were dark brown and her hair was a little bigger than her father's.

–Daryl, – he said, looking back at the engine.

–Daryl.– she repeated and Daryl shrugged his shoulders sinking his head even more trying to hide behind the bangs that fell on his face. –I never met a Daryl, I like his name.

–Daughter, stop disturbing him, please. – Paul said, approaching and placing his hands on the girl's shoulders.  
–I'm not disturbing, I want to see what he's doing to learn, one of us has to know how to fix a car. – said with a mischievous smile, Daryl stifled the growing laugh in his chest and tried not to look at Paul who was with his mouth open and his hand on his chest pretending to be hurt.

–My own daughter disbelieves my mechanical abilities.– She rolled her eyes and snorted as Paul let out a low laugh.

–You are good at many things, but fixing things is not one of them.

–Maybe I'm good at fixing people, – he said with a bright smile that could easily blind Daryl.

–Do you have water? – Daryl asked with his hands over the water tank, everything inside was much hotter than it should have meant that the car had overheated.

–Oh yes, are you thirsty? – Paul walked to the passenger door and took a closed bottle from the glove compartment and handed it to the mechanic.–No, his car overheated due to lack of water in the radiator reservoir, so he stopped. I'll wait for it to cool down a little more before adding the water.

–It seems that you will not need to learn to repair cars, we have Daryl to save the day. – Paul said with a gentle smile that made Daryl blush a little, this man made him more uncomfortable than usual, he was very radiant, now it has been a bad thing just different from the people he was used to seeing in the interior of Georgia. Daryl wondered if he should welcome them or offer to show them around, but the thought of spending more time with Paul made him uneasy.

–Why Georgia? – Daryl said, hiding behind his bangs, his hands in his pockets.

–Because I wanted a quiet place to raise my daughters and here seemed to be a good option.– Paul said, looking tenderly at Clementine drawing in the snow with a stick. Daryl nodded, he cleared his throat and put his thumb in his mouth, biting nervously and muttering something. He reached out to feel the engine was cool and went on with his work when he finished closing the hood.

–Well, how much do I owe you?– As soon as Daryl informed him, Paul pulled out his wallet and handed over the bills.

–Thank you, you saved us today.– Paul said with a wide smile showing perfectly aligned white teeth. Daryl responded almost in a whisper, took his toolbox and handed Paul the keys. 

–The snow is thickening, let's give you a ride.

–You don't have to, I'm going to walk. – He tried to turn to leave, but Paul's hands stopped him, Daryl stepped back to the touch and Paul raised his hands in the air in a peaceful way.

–Come on, it's a 30 minute walk and it's snowing, you'll die frozen.

–You do not need.

–But I want to. – Paul opened the driver's door and faced Daryl, waiting for him to do the same.

–Dad, should I immobilize you and kick your ass into the car? – Clementine said, passing both of them and standing at the back seat door.

–Come on Daryl, I swear we won't be a bad company, – he said with a silly smile. Daryl gave up and nodded, walked over and everyone got in the car. Daryl in the passenger seat and Clementine just behind him leaning over the little girl who, now awake, babbled with little fingers in her mouth.

–I'm hungry, can we eat pizza today? – Clementine reached out and poked Paul in the ribs as he started the car.

–We can, cheese pizza and orange soda for my little girl.– he hummed, stepping on the gas, Clementine smiled shaking his head and turning to look out the window.

In 5 minutes Daryl learned a few things about Paul Rovia, not that he actually asked, but the man liked to frighten. Paul grew up in Virginia and moved to Kansas as soon as he came of age, “he wanted to breathe new air” was what he said.  
Paul was neither a lawyer nor a businessman, he was a self–defense teacher and since there was no school nearby he found a job at a local coffee shop. The conversation continued, Daryl struggled to be kind and respond as much as possible, but he certainly hadn't said as many things as he planned.  
Paul parked in front of the workshop and Daryl sighed, not even noticing that his hands were damp.

–Ready, see? We didn't take any of you off.– Paul smiled.

–Thanks for the ride.

–I thank you for the company. See you, Daryl.– Daryl nodded and jumped out of the car, striding into the workshop.

–He's strange, – Clementine said.

–Let me guess, did you love him? – Paul laughed and she nodded in agreement.

–I think he is very shy, but it is not a problem, he is very nice.

–Well, that's true, your father was like that too. – Paul felt his heart sink, it was still not easy to talk about his late husband, it brought countless memories that he almost blamed himself for wanting to forget for now, it was painful to remember that she would hear his voice every morning and it was certainly more painful for Clementine. She sighed, shrinking, he missed them both.

*  
Daryl practically crawled home when he got out of the car, he was tired and his body was aching and he definitely needed a long shower and a sponge and lots of soap to get the sticky layers of sweat and grease off. When he approached the door, he noticed that the house next door was without the real estate sign, it had been a while since the house was for sale, since his neighbor Shane moved to the neighboring town it was empty. It was a simple old house, but it was well maintained, the light green paint was fresh and the stair railing had been repaired as well as the floor.  
Daryl just hoped the new neighbors weren't suckers like Shane was, if they didn't look for trouble they wouldn't be in trouble. He put the key in the lock and opened the door, went in, took off his boots and a heavy coat, threw the keys on a small table and hurried to take a shower and finally put on clean, comfortable clothes. He went to the living room window to close the curtains and could see the light on in the house next door, grumbled to himself and closed the curtains.

He ate the frozen leftovers from yesterday's dinner, brushed his teeth and prepared to sleep, when he closed his eyes, his mind was invaded by that wide smile and blue eyes, that stupid fluffy beard and shiny hair. He rolled over in his bed trying to ward off thoughts, he had thought of men before, he never liked giving names or labels and he didn't even know if he was just gay or not, but he knew he was attracted to men and not the most dysfunctional families and prejudiced the world could change that in him. His father noticed and punished him for it, Merle even though he was a small–minded imbecile tried to separate and even defend Daryl but it never really worked, his father had a distorted and backward view and nothing would change that.

–Shit, – he mumbled, throwing the pillow over his head, he didn't want to think about it, not now.

Daryl woke up early as usual, even before the sun came up, the night had been difficult, he couldn't get bad memories out of his head and when he could sleep he woke up with a start because of nightmares. He felt that a truck had passed over him, dark circles in his eyes, and his eyebrows bowed more deeply than usual.  
He tied the boot's shoelaces and opened the front door through it, locked it and looked to the side of the house next door, there was a black Sedan standing outside the garage, his breath hitched and he thought how likely it was to be Paul's car. The front door of the house opened and Clementine came out with a backpack on her back and her cell phone in her hands, Paul right behind her with the baby wrapped in a warm blanket pulling on his father's beard with his little hands.  
Daryl's heart sped up, it must have been some cosmic joke and if it weren't the least bit funny, Paul adjusted his backpack on his back and the purple and yellow bag with a teddy bear drawn on his arm, looked away and his eyes immediately closed. connected with Daryl's.

–Well, that's a great surprise, neighbor. – He smiled widely, Daryl could have sworn there was a bit of the sun in that damn smile.


	2. Coffee without sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not fluent in English, i translated with the help of the internet so please if you find any errors, correct me in the comments, i hope it is at least decent for understanding.
> 
> Thank you for your support.

Clementine waved his free hand in the air, greeting Daryl and forcing him to respond with a quick wave, Paul snuggled the baby in his arms and approached carefully, he felt that Daryl was afraid of people approaching him so he tried not to be invasive.

–It's good to know that I know at least one person around here.– He smiled and Daryl nodded. –This is River.

The little girl rubbed her eyes with her little hands, babbling lazily, Paul could have sworn he saw the corners of Daryl's lip lift, Paul pulled on the white cap covering River's blond strands that were escaping.

–She looks like you.– Daryl said with his hands in his pockets and his head tilted forward looking tenderly at River trying to capture the finger with his mouth.

–I'm a lucky father.– he said, trying to catch Daryl's eyes behind the bangs, his eyes were the most expressive part of his face, which was probably why Daryl kept them hidden.

–I hope you have a good day at work fixing the unlucky traveler car.– Daryl laughed, a genuine laugh, that was an excellent advance, Paul thought. –See you later Daryl.

–See you later.– he replied, Paul approached the car, put River in his car seat and fastened his belt, covered her with the blanket and kissed her on the forehead, smelling talcum powder and soap and placed the baby's bag and your backpack in the back. Clementine was already seated in the passenger seat, and Paul sat beside her, putting the key in the ignition and starting.

–How are you feeling about your first day of school? – Paul asked, maneuvering the car to the track.

–I'm fine.– Clementine said, anxiously fiddling with the key ring in her backpack.

–Are you not anxious?– Paul looked in the mirror checking River, she was pushing her feet up trying to touch them with her hands.

–I don't know, I just hope to make some friends. I don't want to be alone. – She looked at her feet and Paul released one hand to caress his daughter's shoulders, he knew she hated the changes.

–You will make a lot of friends, you are funny, you will attract people naturally. – they stopped at a red light just after turning the corner, the school was not far, but Paul had not missed any first day of school with the girl. He had grown up in an orphanage, there was never anyone to take him on his first days of school and Paul knew how scary they were and he wanted to be able to comfort Clementine and give her security.

On the first day of preschool class the girl cried in despair, it broke the man's heart into pieces so small that probably there were still splinters scattered around the entrance if you looked carefully. Paul was unable to leave her that day, took her home and comforted her, said that it was okay to be scared, but that she would be safe there and he would pick her up soon, told her how brave she was and that would get through it. The next day she entered the school with more courage and fluffy face that Paul has ever seen, he sat in the car for 3 hours, biting his nails and wondering if his little girl was fine.

When the bell rang Clementine ran out with a wide smile, Paul took her in his arms and heard the girl talk for hours about her classmates and how the teacher made her cool. It filled your heart.

–You say that because you are my father.– She rolled her eyes, it must have been some teenage skill to do that with each sentence her parents said.

–Exactly, who knows you better than the man who changed his dirty diapers?– She laughed and Paul accelerated at the green light.

–I was happy when I saw Daryl. He is terrified when you, speak to you.

–He is very shy.– Paul made the right turn and could see the school approaching.

–And you're a damn hyperactive puppy.– she said with a smirk and Paul laughed as he parked in front of the school.

–Ok Miss, this is your thing. – Clementine took off his belt and looked out, there were already some students outside talking and laughing, she felt a chill in her belly. –Do you want me to go with you to the entrance?

–No need, I can do it.

–Have a good day at school and don't miss the bus.

–Okay, dad.– she opened the door, but did not come down.

–Your snack is in the bag, don't forget to eat.– Paul said.

–OK.

–Pay attention in class and don't get confused.

–Dad ...– she grunted.

–If someone teases you, call me immediately.

–Dad!– She said louder and Paul stopped, looked at his daughter with concern. –I'll be fine and I love you dad.– Paul sighed and smiled.

–Of course you are, I love you my little girl, see you later.– He leaned over and kissed her forehead before she hurried off towards school.

–My girls are so brave.– Paul said, overflowing with pride and heard River babble with his hand almost all in his mouth.

*

Daryl needed a break, his stomach was rumbling indicating it was time for lunch and his muscles were aching, he decided to go to Carol's coffee shop, his best friend and the person for whom he had a great admiration. She was one of the few people with whom he felt comfortable saying almost everything, she was like a mother on many occasions.

He went through the door and heard a bell ring, the place was small and cozy, the wallpaper was a soft white and cream floral print and the floor was a dark wood. Carol was behind the counter waiting for Sam, who, as usual, was waiting for a batch of chocolate chip cookies just for him. Carol waved to Daryl as soon as she saw him and he walked to the back table in the corner as usual, took off his heavy coat and tossed it on the back of the chair, his body relaxed on the padded upholstery and he started playing with the ketchup bottle.

He massaged tired eyes with his hands and sighed, maybe he should take the weekend off and hibernate on his couch until Monday.

–Excuse me, what can I help you with? – that voice, that damn voice. Daryl didn't even have to look up to know who he was, his shoulders were immediately tense and when his eyes immersed in that ocean he was sure that God was playing with him.  
Daryl was silent and Paul laughed gently.

–Hello Daryl.– Paul had the sleeves of his black T–shirt folded, black pants wrapped around his legs perfectly and boots in the same color, an apron tied at the waist and his hair tied in a bun.

–Hello.

–Can I take your order?– He asked, waving the pen in his hand.

–Yes.– Daryl cleared his throat.

–So?– He said in a drag.

–Ah, of course. Garlic cheese bread and a slice of lemon pie. –he said quickly.

–Ok, something to drink?

–Coffee without sugar.

–Ok, I'll be right back. – Paul smiled, putting a loose lock behind his ear. Daryl watched Paul walk away, he looked comfortable as if he were born to deal with people, always smiling at all the customers while walking smoothly between tables.

Carol came over with a smile and sat across from him.

–He is a gift, he is charming that attracts customers. – she said, looking at two ladies sitting on the counter laughing enchanted with something that Paul had told them. –And it's beautiful, it helps a lot.

–If you're saying.– He shrugged, sinking into the chair and biting his nails. –How did you know him?

–He was recommended by a friend of mine, she said that he was moving and that he was good with people. And that he was a single father of two girls, he couldn't deny it, –Carol said and Daryl nodded. –I'll make a welcome lunch for them, you should go.

–I don't know.– he teased uneasily with the napkins on the table.

–Come on, you hard head, he and his family just arrived, they need to be well received and make some friends. I'm just going to call our acquaintances, there's nothing to be afraid of.

–Ok.– gave in, maybe it was a good opportunity to see everyone gathered, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Glenn and Maggie and everyone else, it was a long time since they all met. And surely he was missing Judith, it would be good to be a climbing toy for little girl.

–Great, be there early and take a shower, you don't smell good.– Carol said, stroking Daryl's hair as she stood up, he grunted and showed her the middle finger. Paul came right away with a tray in hand, placed the dishes on the table and the drink.

–Good appetite.– Paul prepared to leave when Daryl started to say something

–Who did you leave River with?

–With Beth, Carol told me that she would take good care of my little girl while I was at work, I still can't pay what I would like, I'm paying a little for her care.

–Don't worry, she would take care of it for free, Beth has a natural gift.– Daryl said, putting a piece of bread in his mouth, chewed and sucked his fingers. He looked at Paul and felt ashamed, he was acting like a caveman. –I'm sorry, it was rude.– he took a napkin and wiped his hands. Paul leaned over and stole a small piece of bread, put it on his own, and repeated what Daryl did with his fingers.

–Don't worry.– He smiled and left, leaving Daryl stunned, with a smile wanting to escape his lips and something hot growing on his chest.

Daryl ended the day earlier, spent more time than usual in the bath removing all the layers of grease from his skin, washed his hair with shampoo and brushed his teeth. He put on the new clothes he had, which meant she had no holes and no stains, dried his hair with the towel and even put on some perfume, took out his keys and wallet. He locked the front door and took a deep breath going to Paul's house, rang the bell and soon the door was opened, Clementine looked at him with an amused smile.

Before he could say anything, the teenager pulled him inside.

–Father Daryl is here.– she shouted, throwing the man on the couch. –He's coming.– she said and walked over to River who was playing with a toy on the living room rug. Daryl looked around, there were some things still in boxes but the place looked nice. There were some frames with pictures of the girls, one Clementine with a wide smile, holding a crooked sculpture of something that looked like a rabbit, another one holding River in her lap and one caught her attention. It was a picture of a man next to Paul, he had blond hair and he was tanned, his eyes were green and his arms were around Paul.

He didn't have much time to think about it, Paul came down the hall like lightning, he was very well–groomed and I could smell the citrus scent from afar.

–Well, I didn't expect you here.– he said breathlessly, taking River in his lap.

–I thought of giving you a ride.– Daryl said in a shaky voice, Paul's eyes bulged and the smile molded. Daryl liked how easy he had a smile.

–We would love to.– he said. –I just need to put her car seat in your car.

–I'll help you.– Daryl said, Clementine came over and took River from her father's arms.

–We stayed here, so she wouldn't catch a cold.– she said, gently rocking her sister.

–Thank you.– Paul said and went out towards the Sedan parked in front of the garage. Paul opened the car door and took the seat out of the seat, held it firmly and when he got up to leave he hit his head on the car door. –Shit!– The chair slipped from his hands and he rubbed the area with his fingers.

–Are you okay?– Daryl pulled him gently close, looking at his head for blood or a cut, he felt the blond strands wrap around his fingers.

–I am.– Paul started to laugh, a long laugh that made Daryl feel contagious and laugh too.

–Stupid. – Daryl pushed Paul away and leaned into the car, taking the seat, he helped Paul make the switch, it wasn't that difficult and when they finished Paul waved to Clementine who was looking at them from the window.

–Thank you, Daryl, that's very kind of you.– Paul said, leaning back in Daryl's car.

–I'm just giving back.

–Yes, but you didn't have to.– Paul watched his daughter open the front door and leave.

–Yeah, but I want to.– Daryl offered a small smile and saw the surprise pass over Paul's face for an instant.

–Using my phrases against me? You look like a teenager I know. – Paul said the last part louder when he saw Clementine approaching, she showed him her tongue and Daryl snickered.

They arrived quickly at Carol's house was not that far, the ride was smooth Paul and Clementine took care of much of the conversation but always included Daryl in all of them. Paul got out of the car and immediately took River from the back seat, Clementine and Daryl left immediately and went to the front door, I could smell the roast from afar.

Daryl knocked on the door and it opened quickly, Carol was beaming and then pushed them inside.

–We were waiting for you.– Her eyes landed on Daryl, she noticed the effort to get ready and patted his arm. –You're beautiful.

Daryl grunted and walked into the living room, everyone was already there, he greeted them and watched a small line form to greet and welcome Paul. Maggie and Michonne melted with River the instant they saw her, Paul had a stupid proud father's smile.

Daryl approached Rick, Glenn and Carl, who was with Judith in his arms, he kissed the girl on the forehead and shook Rick's hand. Judith raised her arms asking to go to Daryl's lap and Carl passed the girl to him.

–Hey little one, you're growing up fast.– he said as she pulled on her hair.

–Did you come together?– Rick asked.

–Yes, he is my neighbor.– He shrugged and Rick laughed.

–And did you give him a ride?

–I was just giving back, being kind and all.– Daryl looked at Judith, why was it so weird talking about Paul to Rick?

–Well, he seems to be a good person. Did he say why he moved?

–I wanted to raise my daughters in a quiet place or something.– Daryl looked at Paul, Michonne was with River in her arms, tickling the girl and Maggie was talking to Paul about something related to babies. Daryl noticed Glenn's eyes, surely he was jealous of his wife talking so happily with a handsome man.

Daryl hunted Clementine with her eyes, she was in the corner of the room looking uncomfortable with so many adults around interacting and talking about things she didn't care so much about. He thought of going to her, Daryl knew how bad it felt to be alone, but only then did he realize that Carl was no longer with Rick, he was going towards her.

–A quick kid. – Glenn said, laughing and Rick followed.

–Dinner is served. – Carol announced entering the room, they walked to the dining room, Daryl accommodated Judith in a playpen and Michonne did the same with River. Everyone sat down slowly, beside her was Carol and the other Paul.

–So, what made a young father move inland? – Carol asked to serve the roast.

The eyes fell on Paul and Daryl felt him get a little tense by his side.

–I lost my husband to cancer a few months ago, he always wanted to move here, in fact, we were planning the move before we found out about cancer, we decided to carry out his will anyway. – the room was silent, Daryl she remembered the frames and the photo of the man, it must have been Paul's late husband. Maggie cleared her throat.

–I'm sure he's very happy about it.– She offered a comforting smile and Paul nodded.

Disregarding the start, dinner was good, everyone talked, laughed and drank, except the teenagers, Maggie, Paul and Daryl. Daryl saw Clem and Carl talking excitedly several times and felt good that the girl had found someone to talk to.

–Oh no, you didn't do that! – Maggie laughed.

–I swear to God, that little lady never looked at us the same way. Every time we saw her on the street, she had a malicious smile on her lips, I never do that again in a parking lot. – Paul said, taking a sip of the soda, Daryl was happy, Paul was a great addition to the group, he never saw them laugh so much.

Glenn squirmed, crying with laughter at every story Paul told them and Carl looked at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks when he heard a glimpse. mainly from the boy next to you.

–I think we should go, it's late.– Paul said, placing the glass on the table. He said goodbye to everyone, Clementine and Daryl did the same, River settled in his sister's arms and they went outside. Carol pulled Daryl before he went through the door, said close.

–He is an excellent man.

–Yes.– Daryl said without understanding what she was getting at.

–Maybe It would be a good match for you.

–You get crazier every day, you know? He lost his husband and besides, I met him one day.

–I'm not telling you to put him in the first empty room, you find and have sex with him. I'm just saying that I like his way and if the chance comes up it might be a good thing.– Daryl felt her cheeks heat up and turned around.

–Don't hear that nonsense.– He quickened his pace when he heard Carol shout after him, Daryl got in the car and Paul looked at him confused and worried.

–It's all right?

–Yes.– his cheeks were on fire, he didn't want to talk about it with Carol, not now. He was attracted to Paul but that was not how it worked, not with Daryl and not so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
